epicheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Panzerschreck
Panzerschreck Alias: Panzerschreck Real Name: Viktor Klauskovitch, M.D. Bio: Viktor Klauskovitch was born towards the end of WWI, being old enough to watch his father march off to the Eastern Front. His father never came home, leaving Viktor, his mother, and his 14 brothers and sisters, of which he was the oldest, to fend for themselves. Drafted into the Russian Army at the end of WWII, Viktor's skills in the field of medical and biological science led to his post-war recruitment into KGB research and development. At the age of 19 he was already the Lab Foreman of the entire KGB weapons development department. Not only restricted to biological and chemical warfare, Viktor dabbled his fair share in nuclear physics. Although he backed off after the Chernobyl Incident, he applies everything he's learned into research of new and dangerous weapons. When the Soviet Union fell, Viktor fled with his work before they were both destroyed. At the age of 27, in a run-down shack hidden away in the irradiated depths of the Ukraine, Dr. Klauskovitch fell prey to every great mind's worst enemy; pride. After developing a new gene therapy meant to graft into unborn embryos, designed to give the newborn enhanced brain and muscle growth, Dr. K realized his fatal mistake; he had no test subjects. Although it was meant for unborn embryos, he subjected himself to the gene graft; infusing him with not only the intended enhancements but also a greatly increased lifespan and the ability to create his armored skin. With his new powers, he continued experimenting and manipulating genes, with the original idea of Eugenics in mind; create the perfect human. Even now he searches for answers to the human genome and creating the perfect human; his efforts more and more bordering between the genius and the insane. Having not physically aged in 60 years, even Viktor himself is unsure of the extent of his slowed lifespan; however, it is assured to be filled with many experiments. Powers: Viktor Klauskovitch has genetically altered himself, giving him enhanced strength, endurance, speed, and agility to the extent of surpassing even Olympic atheletes. He has also been granted the ability to create around him a poly-fiber carbon armored skin, making him all but indestructible with it on. Even without the armor, he's powerful enough to pick up and throw a car; equipped with his armor, he can (and has) toppled buildings in a single kick. Weaknesses: In his armored form, Panzerschreck cannot breathe; creating the armor is an imperfect process because of the gene graft being performed as a 27 year old rather than a newborn. This causes his armor to form over his face completely, leaving him unable to breathe. He can talk, laugh, and other vocal gestures to a certain degree; however, this wastes air and forces him to leave his armor earlier. Nemesis: Shortly after arriving at Tangent Tropolis, Panzerschreck met with his first enemy, which quickly became his nemesis; Paragon. Ultimately designed as the perfect human specimen, Paragon is the one thing Dr. K has been aiming for since the turn of the century. Immediately hellbent on discovering his secrets, he instigated a fight with the man; quickly finding out that they were physically equals. At which point, Panzerschreck decided that this would be a brain game, and quickly neutralized Paragon temporarily with an experimental paralytic. Escaping to his laboratory, Panzerschreck began working on ideas for weapons to subdue Paragon indefinitely. A power surge resulting in a broken lightbulb was his inspiration for the Tesla Cannon, a flashlight-shaped weapon that fired bursts of electricity so powerful that it could melt industrial steel in seconds. With the plan of trapping Paragon as a human filament in a giant lightbulb, Panzerschreck aimed to capture his new nemesis.